(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED lamp technology and more particularly, to a LED lamp holder, which comprises a heat sink made of aluminum or copper by stretching molding and defining opposing recessed top end and hollow bottom end, at least one LED chip mounted in the recessed top end of the heat sink, and a light transmissive lampshade fastened to the recessed top end of the heat sink.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional LED lamp holder is known comprising a heat sink, a LED mount, at least one LED chip, and a lampshade. The heat sink is shaped like a double open-end shell member, having an inside annular groove located on the inside wall of the relatively bigger top end thereof. The LED mount has a substantially -shaped cross section, and is directly adhered to the inside annular groove of the top end of the heat sink to hold the at least one LED chip. The lampshade is bonded to the top end of the heat sink over the LED mount. Further, a lamp base is fastened to the hollow bottom end of the heat sink for electrically connecting the LED lamp holder to an electric outlet.
According to the aforesaid prior art design of LED lamp holder, the connection between the heat sink and the LED mount is achieved simply by an adhesive. The heat sink and the LED mount may be loosed easily after a long use, affecting structural stability. Further, the waste heat emitted by the at least one LED chip is transferred through the LED mount to the heat sink for dissipation. This indirect heat dissipation method is less effective.